Cero Espada Series Combo
by mikerules135
Summary: This is the current situation of my OC the Cero Espada Rajik Fisher and his Fraccion all of my stories altered and enjoyable. hopefully more of Yammy will show up so i can make more of this.


23:18

(80 miles above the sky Ichigo had begun to rush to help the others as Orhime stayed with Uryu after Uqluiorra's defeat but meanwhile Chad laid bleeding upon the dessert sand as small marble sized hollow spiders began wrapping him into a cocoon while Goro in his spider centaur form had begun to absorb his energy while Hisako who was still fighting battling Renji who was now out of his banaki form as he clutched his shoulder to stop the bleeding Hisako appeared near the rubble)

Hisako: (bored look as she cleans her ear) hey do me a favor will ya? Just give up?

Renji: what was that?

Hisako: you heard me I'd rather not delay Rajik-sama's victory any longer don't get me wrong it's been a blast but still give it up.

Renji: (grits teeth) Like hell I will! This fight won't end yet! (braces himself) Roar Zabi-

(Hisako then was behind him as Renji's chest then bled as he slowly turned to see Hisako smiling coldly at him as two of her tails then clenched his feet and neck and then sent a spike of energy in his body she then licked the blood off her hand and then threw him straight to a pillar as it crumbled down finally destroyed she then sonido's to renji who as she then kicked him down further off the rubble she just smirks and sonido's next to Goro)

Goro: well you sure took your time.

Hisako: what can I say? I take my time with the good looking prey.

Goro: yeah I bet.

Hisako: so who's left?

Goro: just that cute ice chick. But she ain't a problem now.

( it shows Rukia who has bruise marks upon her face as one of her eyes were bleeding she could barely breath and she had a loose grip on her zanpaktou as she saw Rajik who was in his Ressurccion form as Rukia rushed at him but Rajik just dodged her without any effort he then slashed Rukia upon her forehead as blood gushed out he then kicked her In the stomach as she puked up blood and then fell upon the ground)

Rajik: is this what the Kuchki family is reduced to? How pathetic.

Rukia: d-don't underestimate me Espada! Hakuren!

(as the ice like attack consumed Rajik he broke out by just a simple fluctuation of his finger he then surprised Rukia as various bladed edged tentacles periced her chest as she then fell upon the ground Rajik then soindo's next to his Fraccion in the sky as he then reached in his body as an actual small garganta opened a throne made entirely of corpses of humans is made as he sat down as the two fraccion bowed a dead human hand made a signature in the shape of a cup holder as he drank some wine)

Hisako: what now boss? You just wanna leave her them their to bleed to death?

Rajik: no…. where's the fun in that? I want them to suffer like I have….. Yammy end this.

(as Rukia began crawling on the ground to check on the others she then saw the sky grow dark as she realized the large arrancar Yammy had blocked the artificial sun Yammy then picked Rukia up with merely two of his fingers)

Yammy: Oho….. you heard the boss it's all over now.

Rukia: (her blood covered her face) damn it….

Yammy: you know it's a real pain in the ass when the boss wants' me to change in my Ressurccion form It really takes a lot of effort to find and crush you and your faggot buddies when you're so tiny…. Like right now I'm trying not to crush you when holding you like this.

(Rukia then struggles to get out but Yammy just squeezes her)

Rukia: AHHH!!! (barely passes out)

Yammy: now then…. All fun aside how should I kill you?

Hisako: oh oh oh oh! Twist their bones or eat them then squish their bodies with those elephant feet of yours! (smiles)

Goro: are you really that bored?

Hisako: so what can you blame me?!

Goro: (groans)

Rajik: have your fun yammy then finish the others,

Yammy: yeah yeah relax old man.

Rukia: (hand position) SOKATSUI!!!

(a large explosion hits Yammy on the head)

Yammy: (jokingly) oohhhh that hurt! That hurts so much! Oh ya really got me their damn it! It hurt so bad!

(Hisako and Goro then chuckled at the joking arrancar)

Yammy: (rolls eyes) it hurt's so much…….

(he then threw Rukia a million miles to the ground)

Yammy: MY HAND JUST SLIPPED!!!! (laughs)

Rukia: (this is ridiculous! Their all so strong! And the force of that one arrancar is so much I can barely move!)

(a large dessert storm is seen as the smoke cleared Yammy, Goro, and Hisako were surprised to see Rukia was alive but next to her unfazed was ichigo his bankai form half torn leaving only the right sleeve and the torn remnants of the bottom portion)

Yammy: YOU!!!

Hisako: what the hell?

Goro: now of all times?

Rajik: Finally….

(Ichigo surveys the area as he sees the Espada upon the corpse throne and the Fraccion he sees the larger Yammy)

Ichigo: hey there. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. almost didn't recognize you.

Rukia: Ichigo what are you doing here?!

Yammy: ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!

(Yammy then charged a large red cero in his mouth but Ichigo just flung his zanpaktou releasing a getsuga attack which hit Yammy's head)

Yammy: (coughs) ah shit!

Rukia: Ichi- Ichigio… why are you alone? I thought went to rescue Orhime.

(Rukia then saw the look on Ichigo's face as a look of despair)

Ichigo: I did. She's up there tending to Uryu's wounds right now. It's safer up their then here anyway.

Rukia: Ichi-

(Suddenly Yammy sonidos in front of the two as he sent his large clenched fist upon them as the collision of the attack sends a fierce wind he searches the area)

Yammy: where the hell did they go?!

Hisako: hey big guy! Those two douches are over their!

(Hisako pointed to a small hut sized building as Ichigo and Rukia rested for a moment)

Yammy: QUIT SHITTING AROUND!!!

(Yammy then rushed at Ichigo and Rukia)

Ichigo: Rukia stay here. This won't take long once we finish this battle we can head back to earth and end this stupid war.

(Ichigo then lunged at Yammy as he did Rukia stared up seeing the large hole above the dome)

Rukia: (what on earth happened above the dome? His eyes don't look like the eyes of someone who won a battle and they're not the eyes of someone about to kill his enemy (sweats a little) what happened ichigo?)

(As ichigo rushed at Yammy he in turn fired a bala attack ichigo then appeared behind him suddenly before he could attack from behind hisako was in front of him and one of her tails struggled against ichigo's zanpaktou)

ichigo: you're in the way.

Hisako: so what about it?!

Ichigo: could you move please?

Hisako: oh well when you put It that way…. NO!

(Hisako's second tail then glimmered like a sharp edged blade as it lunged to him but Ichigo grabbed it then Hisako surprised he then knocked her away in the sky)

Hisako: shit! (rubs dirt off cheek) that son of a-!

(before Hisako can attack Goro held her on her shoulder)

Goro: drop it okay?

(As ichigo had turned around taken by surprise by Yammy's fist as he struggled to hold it down)

Yammy: I told you…. quit shitting around!

(Ichigo then began pushing the rough edged fist away from him)

Ichigo: shut up I'm not running away from you. I'm just trying to keep you farther away from them… if it's just the two of us…..

Yammy: Shut Up you damn brat!! (Yammy then charged a bala attack inside his fist but)

Ichigo: (he then dawned his hollow mask) I can easily crush you.

(a thunderous roar of an explosion is made as Yammy then fell down upon the ground and as the wind blew Ichigo then floated down removing his mask)

Goro: my my…… looks like he got Yammy.

Hisako: at least he's tougher then those other shits!

Rajik: (sets down his glass upon his throne) still with the level of power he has now nothing will change. Hisako Goro…. Get ready.

H&G: sure thing boss.

(Rukia then seeing the whole fight stares in awe at ichigo)

Rukia: (what was that just now? I couldn't see it clearly but…. Didn't his mask look different somehow?!) (she then flashes back to former times of hollow ichigo) (I know that those two have been fighting for control in the past from what I've been told. But those markings just then were nothing like they used to appear! What on earth happened to you ichigo!

(Ichigo then landing upon the ground stares at a reflection of himself in some blood in his hand)

Ichigo: (what the hell was that feeling right now?! That hollow transformation felt off somehow as though my mask had gotten somehow heavier!) (he then remembers his battle with Ulquiorra) (is it because of what happened up there?!) (has something happened to my hollow transformation because of that?!)

Rajik: don't you think you should focus on the battle at hand?

( Ichigo suddenly saw Rajik was right in front of the moaning Yammy as he lied their unconscious Ichigo saw that Rajik had only gained a small tear in his fur body suddenly Rajik had parasitic sew up the wound)

Rajik: (sighs) such a pain it is to get rid of wounds that don't really matter oh but then what happen to yammy? Still I will admit you really gave me quite a scar their.

Ichigo: (no way! He took a full on Getsuga Tenshou right where his heart is and it barely even touched him or that big guy?!)

Rajik: what's with that look? Surely you aren't surprised by this (he then removed a small portion of his body as he revealed a large tattoo number 0#) take a good look at my number it's zero. I am the Cero Espada Rajik Fisher there isn't a single Espada you fought that surpasses me.

(Rajik then clenched his fist hard as a large Gray energy attack charged in it)

Rajik: Grimmjow, Noitora, and Ulquiorra all of them are nothing compared to me! But to think they were defeated by someone like you?! That is unforgivable!! YAHHH!!

(he then released the large attack as it sent Ichigo flying 80miles an minute)

Rajik: how do you like that boy?! That wasn't a Cero! That was my Bala!! Did you enjoy it's power?! A parasite like you dosen't stand a chance against me!!

Ichigo: "Stands a chance?" it's not like I exactly stood any chance against any of my other enemies either I just… defeated them because I had to… that's all there is to it. You think I care that your on an entirely different level then the rest of the Espada?! It's the same deal! If you're an enemy I have to defeat then I will! that's all there is to it.

(Rajik then had a surprised look on his face but then)

Rajik: heh heh heh ah ha HA HA HA!!! Your pretty damn arrogant aren't you?! (rajik then sonido's in front of Ichigo then chokes him) get this through that thick head of yours Kurosaki the gap in our power isn't going to change by mere idealistic words!! GOT IT?!!!

(he then jabbed his chest then fired a direct bala at him which caused him to go through three large pillars then land on the ground even more bruised and beaten then before)

Rukia: Ichigo!!!

(she then began to get up but as she reached for her zanpaktou a tail belonging to Hisako picked it up as she balanced it between her spiked finger tips she then grinned at Rukia)

Hisako: looking for something?

Rukia: damn you!

Hisako: watcha gonna do about it?

Rukia: Sokatsui! (as the kido blast made hisako lose her balance Rukia rushed a her then kicked her in her abdomen)

Hisako: (coughs) da-damn you shimigami bitch!!

Rukia: get out of my way!

(at that moment Rukia is hit in the back by Goro with his Cero whip)

Rukia: d-damn it all…..

Goro: man nothing more annoying then stubborn chicks.

(elsewhere Ichigo had regained his balance as he saw Rajik in the air)

Ichigo: (it's a strange feeling even though this guy is no better then any of the enemies I've faced In a freakish way it almost reminds me of Orhime and yet…. She seemed in so much more pain)

(Ichigo then rejoined Rajik in the air he then drew out his zanpaktou again)

Ichigo: it's a funny feeling…. It's not like expected scum like you to care for your allies and I know I don't regret taking them down but still the fact that you didn't do anything up till this point to help them well…. (he then began positioning himself to summon his hollow mask) I just don't like it.

(for some reason though his mask summoning dispersed which surprised both of them)

Ichigo: wha….?

(Rajik then gains a sinister smile on his face as he then stabbed Ichigo halfway through his stomach with his sharp edged tentacles he then wrapped them tightly around his neck)

Rajik: I don't know why but it looks like you can't summon your hollowfication anymore.

Ichigo: (Shit! Does it have to do with what happened before?! Why can't I summon my mask?!

Rajik: I won't think any less of you. you did pretty well much better then those insects down below. NOW DIE.

Voice: Hadou 33# Soukatsui.

(suddenly a burst of energy makes Rajik lose his grip on Ichigo)

Rajik: what the hell?

(as Ichigo fell down on the ground his head throbbed)

Ichigo: what the heck was that just now? I couldn't see anything cause of that explosion but…. (Ichigo's eye widens as he sees the two beings in front of him) Byakuya?! Kenpachi?!

(at that moment he heard slight rumbling as he saw that the large arrancar Yammy had risen up again he then let out a big yawn)

Yammy: man (smacks lips) I slept like a rock their. (sees his Espada master with a slight burnt mark on his body) hey old man how ya holding up?

Rajik: just fine yammy nice of you to join us again from your nap.

(Hisako and Goro then appeared on the side of each of them)

Hisako: tch….. great more pricks just keep coming.

Goro: still they look stronger then the others.

Hisako: yeah yeah looks aren't everything.

Ichigo: oh man! Their already ready to fight again?!

Byakuya: fall back Kurosaki.

Ichigo: what?

Kenpachi: what? Don't gimme that crap. You're a damn disgrace just get lost.

(Kenpachi then tried to hit Ichigo with his sword)

Ichigo; what was that for?! That was a serious strike wasn't it?! Are you trying to kill me?! Damn straight go die dumbass.

(as Kenpachi lunged at Ichigo Hisako sonido's in front of him and throws him away with a combined attack of a dark purple cero and her tail straight through a wall)

Ichigo: Kenpachi!

Hisako: unbelievable I finally get to fight after all this time and all I get to face are weaklings like you?! and what's worse is you have the nerve to attack Rajik-sama?! Your all fucking retarded!!

(suddenly a large boulder is sent flying to Hisako unable to react in time Goro hits it with his cero whip slicing it in half completely)

Goro: pay attention will ya Hisako?!

Hisako: up yours Goro you know I could've handle it myself!

Kenpachi: well whaddya know? You kids can be pretty tough you throw a mean attack when you want to now I know to you and the big boss man I'm nothing but a big bug or something but if you're gonna attack me you'd better put some effort into it you dumbass bitch.

Hisako: (smirks and blew back her tomboy hair) oh, tough words from a little shit like you!!!

Ichigo: Kenpachi!

(as he tried to get up Byakuya blocked his way)

Byakuya: I thought I told you to fall back Kurosaki. This is no place for you we'll handle these four just head back to the human world and help the others against aizen.

Ichigo: I'm going to! But I wanna beat that espada first! And besides it's not like I can head back just cause you say so. As long as Urahara can't open the gate for us……

Voice: my my…. Must you be so insistent on Urahra's aid?

(Ichigo turns around to see Kurotsuchi Mayuri along with a giant cart holding some equipment)

Ichigo: Kurotsuchi Mayuri!

Kurotsuchi: learn some manners half-shimigami. Well I suppose it is better then those other two simpletons who use my given name alone.

Byakuya: you seem unusually lenient today. Is your demeanor related to that contraption behind you?

Kurotsuchi: indeed it is. I'm in a jubilant mood right now given the fact that not only have I gathered invaluable spoils of war I have also succeed in analyzing the structure of the garganta.

Ichigo: analyzing the garganta?

Kurotsuchi: indeed! And flawlessly I might add how could I not be gleeful in such a situation?! Why the impudent blatherings of a primate are as nothing before my delight!

(Kurotsuchi turns to Nemu who is pushing the cart)

Kurotsuchi: Nemu! Make the preparations! We must return this boy to the human world!

Nemu: yes sir.

Ichigo: wait a m-

Kurotsuchi: oh do be quiet. Test subjects like yourself have no say in the matter after all this is an experiment you are subject 1# you have no rights in this matter!

Ichgio: Exper-?!

Unohana: there is no need to worry I shall accompany you.

Ichigo: Unohana!

Kurotsuchi: A volunteer subject you are a capricious one captain.

Unohana: I simply have faith in your abilities Mayuri. After all If you were to come all to Hueco Mundo and study the research of an arrancar scientist and the resulting Garganta was a failure I can only imagine how Urahara Kisuke would laugh.

Kurotsuchi: I suggest you hold your tongue before you speak when I say I have analysed the garganta that means I have the ability to close it mid-transfer!

Unohana: I would expect no less.

(Unohana then sees Kenpachi face the two teenage arrancars as Hisako scratched Kenpachi with her now spiked knuckles and kicked him away with her gargoyle feet Goro then fired a red glowing web which exploded as it caught Kenpachi who of course grabbed one of Goro's hollow arms and tore it off)

Kenpachi: (stares at the arm) is that all you've got kid?

Goro: (strains he then wrapped his loose shirt cuff around the wound stopping the bleeding) damn you.

Hisako: (snickers) don't tell me that your down for the count Goro?

Goro: like hell I am! This is nothing!

( he then fired a large yellow cero at Kenpachi who just knocked it away with barely any effort he then jumped in the air and was about to hit Goro with his zanpaktou when)

(a large fist hit's Kenpachi sending him flying to the right side of the tower grounds)

Yammy: (laughs deeply) what's the matter captain?! That orange haired bastard put up more of a fight then you!

(Unohana then sighed)

Unohana: Isane!

Isane: yes?

Unohana: I would like you to remain here and assist captain Kuchiki and the others against the espada. Now then we should probably depart Kurosaki.

Ichigo: wait a minute Unohana! That Rajik guy and his lackeys are seriously strong! I know Byakuya are seriously strong as well but still I should fight along with them!

Byakuya: do not overestimate yourself Ichigo Kurosaki. There is none amongst the captains of the soul society that to whom the aid of one such as yourself would be considered significant.

Ichigo: Byakuya…..

Byakuya: your duty is to protect that town. Now go you are the shimigami representative of Karaura town are you not?

Ichigo: yeah well…. I'll be going then.

(as the gargata opened Ichigo and Unohana prepare themselves)

Kurotsuchi: I won't guide you once your're in. just the head back the way you came. But watch your step one wrong turn and you'll be trapped between earth and Hueco Mundo forever. Though that could prove to be interesting above all else.

(ichigo jus stared at him for a moment)

Kurotsuchi: what is it?

Ichigo: nothing. I was just remembering how Urahara looked down on us as he gave orders before we came here.

Kurotsuchi: what?

Ichigo: if you're the second head of the research and development you must have studied under him or something right? You guys are a lot alike.

(Kurostsuchi eyes became bloodshot and filled with rage)

Kurotsuchi: you son of a…..!

(but just then Rajik began rushing at Ichigo as his fist began charging up with a bala in his clenched fist)

Rajik: Kurosaki! I'm not letting you leave!! You damn brat!

(but before his fist almost reached Ichigo's face Unohana had caught Rajik's hand and stopped him in his tracks)

Unohana: (coldly) do you really want to make me mad?

(she then threw Rajik away sending him through at least 3 buildings)

Yammy: Boss!! (the giant hollow then rushed to help his little devil master)

Unohana: (she then gained back her positive expression) well shall we go?

Ichigo: uh…. y-yeah sure. (the two then leaped into the portal and left)

Kurotsuchi: I see you are a very interesting man Ichigo Kurosaki!

I thought It would be fun to lock you inside the garganta but I've changed my mind! Once this war is over I will bide my time instilling fear into you fear that will make you look back fondly on this war!

(elsewhere Yammy began punching a wounded Kenpachi with his fists)

Yammy: take that!! And that! Have some of this ya dumb bastard!!

(but suddenly 4 of his giant fingers were cut off from his body)

Yammy: AHHHHHHH!!!! FUCK!!!! Damn it! My fingers! I can't believe you cut off my fricken fingers!!

(just then he sees Kenpachi was upon his giant arm and began running towards them like he was a bridge and lunged at his head and a large explosion could be seen and one of Yammy's large mammoth hollow like feet was sliced off and crushed part of the broken rubble)

Kenpachi: feh….. finally go you down huh? You're a tough one.

(yammy was upon the ground moaning)

Kenpachi: hey Kuchki! He's done for I'll let you finish him off!!

Byakuya: what are you talking about?

Kenpachi: are you stupid? You gotta be bored just standing there all the time so I figured you could finish him off.

Byakyua: I see so you want me to clean up your mess?

Kenpachi: hey I don't like to kill weaklings. So shut your yap and do it.

Byakuya: no a savage like yourself is more suited to the task.

Kenpachi: what was that?!

(suddenly Rajik appeared in front of the two captains he then removed his sunglasses and while his right eye was normal like that of a human his other was covered in shadow but a bright red cero was charged in his left eye)

Rajik: (coldly) Cero Oscuras.

(the bright red Cero blew away almost all of the remaining tower and the two other captains)

Kenpachi: nice Cero this bastards pretty strong.

Byakuya: good grief I can't believe your judgment is this poor he's not even giving all of his strength into this he thinks your weak.

Kenpachi: so what do you think you are to him? He probably thinks your even weaker then me.

Byakuya: interesting.

(he then used his bankai)

Byakuya: if you think your stronger then me. Then prove it.

Kenpachi: all right I've wanted to compete with you for awhile!

(the two then start rushing to Rajik but Hisako and Goro appear in front of the three of them)

Rajik: what are you two doing?!

Hisako: no way in hell were letting you touch Rajik-sama!

Goro: damn straight!

(the two Fraccion then try to attack as Hisako attacks with both of her two tails and Goro attacks with a cero in his four hollow arms )

K&B: your in the way….. GET LOST!!!

(The two captains attack the two Fraccion arrancars with the attacks intended for Rajik as the explosion consumes most of the area the two of them rest for a moment and see Hisako and Goro now in there post-Ressureccion forms while Goro had lost his right leg and arm and his forehead was gushing with blood Hisako had gained a large hole in her chest and could barely breath she had also had a fractured rib cage and a collapsed lung)

Kenpachi: feh… maybe we overdid it a bit.

Byakuya: it's their own fault for intervening. They should have let their leader face us head on.

(the two then felt enormous retsiu as they see Rajik's arm was now growing his eyes had now turned into that of a serpent and his tongue was now that of a snake he had also gained dark primal like arms and a skull like symbol upon his chest)

Rajik: I was planning on saving this form until I could face Ichigo Kurosaki but you two have forced my hand I will show you the true difference in our power. And to never think that shimigami could surpass us hollows no matter how hard you tried. This is my true form and this is my true power.

(just then a large wound had appeared on Kenpachi as he saw that his right arm holding his zanpaktou had been ripped straight off by Rajik's now serpent like tentacles)

(As Zaraki felt the immense slash upon Rajik's 2nd release he then saw that the slash he felt was nothing more then a wound)

Zaraki: (smiles) well waddya know? You had me going there thought you tore off my own arm and where would the fun of slashing you up be ?

Rajik: don't bore me with your desires parasite.

Byakuya: are you upset because we hurt your subordinates?

If so get over it they knew what was happening I'll commend them for their loyalty towards their Espada master but still from the moment they drew their swords they knew the price of their actions.

Rajik: don't give me a lecture on matters such as this Kuchki. I'm well aware of that. But that doesn't mean I like it.

(Rajik then appears behind Byakuya as his eye widned he then stopped his primal animal arms from tearing his face apart but his sword began to crack at each turn)

Byakuya: Scatter Senbonzakura. (as millions of cherry blossom petals appeared Rajik then doged each group as a net formed around him) (I got him!)

Rajik: don't underestimate me Kuchki!!

(at that moment Rajik's entire body turned into a humanoid cero as he moved his new body directly through each cherry blossom blade he then hit byakuya point blank as a large explosion covers the area)

(Byakuya reappears next to kenpachi as his hair pieces are almost broken his hair is more loose and a small river of blood covers the sand he then sees Rajik reverted back to his normal humanoid arrancar form but he drew a sultan like blade out of his body covered in black blood)

Kenpachi: hey don't tell me your gonna call it quits huh?

Byakuya: far from it shall we go on?

Rajik: I'll make sure all of you pay the price for hurting the ones I care about! Your entires race both human and my hands shall wipe out shimigami!!

Byakuya: Fisher… (Eh?) It is your attachment and selfishness that you shall lose your life this day it is nothing about strength.

(As Rajik's bloodshot eye wideded he then rushed at the two captains and vice versa as the three captain ranked souls battled across the desert elsewhere a drowsy Hisako finally wakes up to see her wounds are being healed she then sees isane and the other shimigami and Chad)

Isane: hey you're awake good. (Smiles)

Hisako: (grabs her arm weakly as she struggles) c-cut it out i- don't need your fricken charity you son of a- (coughs up blood she covers her mouth as blood drolled out)

Isane: (lays her back down) calm down will you?! I still have a massive wound in your stomach to heal.

Hisako: (feh….) whatever. Hey where's g-?

Goro: I'm right here Qufang.

(Hisako sees Goro with a giant bandage wrapped around his face as it covered his left eye and part of his left cheek as well an arm wrap around his right arm to seal the massive wound because of the fact he lost his arm)

Hisako: G-Goro! Y-your arm!

Goro: huh? Oh this? (smiles) it's nothing I'll get by but come on just do as the hot chick says and lay down)

Hisako: why are you doing this shimigami? Were still your enemy despite me and Goro's level of power were still the ones who hurt your buddies and kicked their asses so why?

Isane: it was based solely on the fact my captain wanted me to heal not spill any blood that is what we as the 4th squad are here in Hueco Mundo for.

Renji: that's right so shut your damn mouth and get healed.

Hisako: (smirks) well well….. Didn't realize you cared for me hot stuff. After all I almost killed you after I released my zanpaktou. (it flashes back to when Hisako defeated Renji in his bankai form) I swear I still don't know how you became a luitenant and were supposed to be the same rank? It's a fucking joke is what it is.

( Renji then punches hisako straight in the face)

Renji: shut up you damn bitch! You should be grateful were saving your sorry ass anyway Isane could've easily left you two for dead! And y-

Isane: (holds down his fist) that's enough Renji! Don't get me wrong I don't like her or her friend anymore then you do but my conscience got the best of me alright I'm not here for gratification.

Renji: sorry Isane.

Hisako: (rubs the bruise on her cheek) you damn bastard….

(elsewhere Goro who is watching the battle with his master and the two captains he then sees Rukia next to him)

Goro: hi their how ya feeling now?

Rukia: your master gave me quite the beating but I'm feeling better. Your a lot nicer then that other girl.

Goro: well I've got nothing against you guys it's just well orders are orders you know? But with Hisako it's always nature over orders. She's a messed up chick is what she is.

Rukia: well I've seen you two fight and you know I gotta say It's fun seeing your little lovers quarrel.

(goro blushes a little)

Goro: l-lovers quarrel Hisako and I aren't (groans) never mind look if you want just go get that girl Orhime.

Rukia: what do you mean?

Hisako (huh?) whaddya mean "what do you mean" you fucking dense or something? Go get that human freak show and get out of here already. (strains)

Isane: take it easy I haven't closed the wound yet. If you have too much activity It'll open up again.

Rukia: were not going after her right now the rest of our friends need us. Besides Uryu is protecting her. So she'll be safe from harm.

Goro: oh right that quincy from before.

(goro flashes back to when Yammy was struck down by Uryu in tower no.4#)

(a giant burst of spirit energy covers the area as the clashing of swords and blood can be seen)

Goro: I swear if the boss doesn't take this fight seriously by holding back this'll get boring as hell.

(He then lies back on the sand as he put his remaining arm behind his head)

Rukia: oh and what makes you think that your commander can beat two captains at once?

Hisako: what was that you bitch?! You dissing Rajik-Sama?!

Rukia: and what if I am he'll lose eventually.

Hisako: why y- (Just then Renji kicks Hisako unconscious)

Isane: Renji! What are you?

Renji: I couldn't take her running her mouth again like that.

Goro: you and me both. (Still she looks cute sleeping like that)

Rukia: hey you okay Goro?

Goro: wh-what uh… yeah…..

(Elsewhere Zaraki clashes with Rajik's bare arms as each of them tore at each other's skins)

Zaraki: come on Espada! Where's that power you should Byakuya!?

Rajik: I'm not wasting my strength on a wild animal. Go rot in the ground for me will you?

(Rajik then launches a bundle of his red like fur as they suddenly changed into red like energy spikes as they impacted with Kenpachi he just smiled mad like and ripped apart part of Rajik's body but as limbs fell apart a strange purple liquid came out of his body and formed monsterous beings)

Zaraki: what the hell is this?

Rajik: cut him down.

(as the liquid beings went to attack Kenpachi the liquid beings were dispersed immediately by one swing of his sword)

Zaraki: come on don't insult me you punk ass bitch.

Rajik: I'll do whatever I damn well please.

Byakuya: Hadou 31# golden rod imprisionment

(suddenly 4 golden like rods attack rajik and stop him in his tracks)

Rajik: (calmly) what is this nonsense?

Byakuya: it's over Fisher.

(as byakuya stabbed directly where rajik's heart is but just then Rajik's arm lifted Byakuya away and fired a cero at him)

Rajik: you two will not win no matter what you do. At least if you keep fighting at your current level.

(just then a giant fist landed on the ground)

Zaraki: Huh?!

Rajik: Yammy? What are you doing?

Byakuya: this guy sure is persistant.

Yammy: heh heh heh…… it hurts heh heh heh….. oh it hurts so much you two really piss me off!!!

Zaraki: what the hell? Has he gone insane?

Rajik: Yammy you can't even stand ju-

(Yammy then flicks Rajik away)

Rajik: Yammy! (a small bleeding wound appears on his chest) w-what are you doing?

Yammy: Shut the fuck up old man!!! All you've done is take it easy on these guys and look what happened those two brats Goro and Hisako got the shit kicked out of em! Well no more! These assholes won't get away with this! They won't! they won't! they won't! they won't! THEY FUCKING WONT!!!!

(As Yammy's body became riddled with grotesque bulging veins extra skin and blood peeled slowly off as black like rock like skin came out Rajik and the two captains surprised step back as the smoke and blood cleared up)

Yammy: all right you two now I'm real pissed off.

(As it showed Yammy's new body now of a ape but with two giant arms as his body was now more muscular and bigger then his former body he also had a gigantic hollow hole in his chest on his back he had gained black volcanic like spikes as well as two clear white tree branch giant spikes his face was now more scrunched up and rough edged and decrypt)

Rajik: Yammy since when c-

Yammy: did you forget pops? Anger itself is my strength! Now if you don't mind stay out of this while these jackasses will die and rot like the trash as they are as they make me angry and angrier and angriest!!! Now do it! It'll make your defeat all the more satisfying!!!

(It then shows Mayuri and nemu upon a pillar watching the others)

Mayuri: good grief….. come on guys go on and finish him off already if he gets any bigger it'll just make him harder to dissect.

(just then Nemu sees Rajik's dog who was upon the pillar with them)

Nemu: hello little dog please go away before you get hurt.

Mayuri: what are you bablaing about now woman?

(nemu points to the little dog who just barks at him)

Mayuri: my my….. how fascinating I didn't know there were normal animals in hueco mundo but still nothing worth my ti-

(the dog then bit straight down into Nemu's arm she then flung the dog away the dog then let out a large howl just then the dogs body began to change as it gained smooth human skin but mixed with that of white bladed fur of a wild animal and as long grey silk hair fell down it showed now the dog was a lovely looking woman arrancar with a dog like fur coat upon her slender body and she also had two long scythes and clear ocean blue eyes)

Mayuri: what's this? Amazing I never knew that arrancars could take animal forms. What's your name woman?

Woman: my name is Yukiku. Arrancar 23# of Lord Fisher's Fraccion……

(Suddenly Nemu is slashed almost in half by her scythes as she fell down straight down the pillar and Yukiku's calm expression remained unchanged)

Nemu: ma-master……

Yukiku: and former captain of Exequias. It's a pleasure to meet you 12th squad captain.

(she then rushed straight at mayuri as her scythes twirled in her arms)

Rajik: finally this is my battlefield I shall kill every last one of you!

(Rajik then once again turned into a humanoid cero as he rushed at the two captains)

(Meanwhile a bloody hand caught balance on a pillar as it showed a wounded Grimmjow limping away)

Grimmjow: Damn you Kurosaki! You think you can leave without finishing our fight just like that? Like hell you shimigami bastard if anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me!


End file.
